Brothers
by Narumo
Summary: Storm and Lighting are like brothers Reborn once said, and while Lambo wasn’t present to heard it, in later years, the people who heard it had to agree, if their definition of brothers was the always fighting but coming to the rescue kind, of course.


Author's Notes: Companion piece to Daydream and Shatter, same warnings apply.

* * *

Brothers

Storm and Lighting are like brothers Reborn once said, and while Lambo wasn't present to heard it, in later years, the people who heard it had to agree, if their definition of brothers was the always fighting but coming to the rescue kind, of course. Gokureda Hayato and Bobino Lambo grew to be as close as the rings personalities predicted, regardless of the age difference or maybe because of it.

Hayato become Lambo primary instructor after the silver haired man convinced the Volgola boss that the little hitman needed to be trained, if for nothing else, because they didn't know when the Lambo of the past would start using the Ten year bazooka, and because he was a danger to himself and other with the way he acted. The real reason was because he didn't like the younger boy being so ill trained but he was sooner going to bit his tongue than say that he had been worried about the younger guardian. As a result, Lambo got front seats to the unspoken war between Hibari Kyouya and Yamamoto Takeshi. And while he had the feeling that the ill feeling come largely from the former because the later realized that he had feeling for the his "brother" a little to late in the run, it was still a spectacular view for the young Bobino and he wondered if he would ever be in something like that.

As a somewhat neutral party, he realized that Hayato was not as oblivious as he made the two men think but chose to keep quiet and Lambo respected that, as his pupil and brother, and realized early also that if Takeshi had not been so slow he would had if not won the race, escalated the war to an actual violent, aggressive, bloody one. A very pricey one as well, considering the collateral damage they would cause to anything around them. Not that anyone thought to ask him anything, or that he would tell, being a Mafioso and a timetraveler having tough him how to keep his and others secrets safe very well. There were enough timelines as it was and a Mafioso with a lose tongue was a dead one, even if it was a Bobino one.

It was not after the two of them, Gokureda and him, come half dead, him with a destroyed eye and Gokureda with a collapsed lung from a mission in which they eradicated a complete Famiglia, that the war cooled somewhat to form a truce to mother hen over them. Of course, them being them, two months later, Storm and Lighting disappeared to take care of another Famiglia who was causing trouble and this time only coming back with their clothes only a bit dirtied and singed by the explosives they used. Sawada Tsunayoshi and the rest of the guardians had understood the mission for what it was and stopped mothering the duo and let them resume their regular duties, the only remaining marks a scar on Lambo's face along with a permanently closed eye and a Gokureda that stopped to smoke. The rest of the famiglia was still wondering how they managed to slip by them all though, not that they were telling anyone any time soon.

However, the silent tension was still there, lingering just beneath the surface, and the faintest ripple would break the dam and cause a rather spectacular catastrophe. And destroy at least half the complex in which Yamamoto and Hibari happened to be at the time. Gokureda would take care of the second half when he learned that the other two had been fighting over him like animals, of course, so if only for what little remained of Tsunayoshi's sanity, he hoped that that day was long way of. Preferably not in this life or at least not in this timeline, he always got headache when the timelines got tangled up. He absently wondered if Himamori would survive if the shit hit the pan in the underground base there.

As it was, Lambo was watching as the Cloud watched with weary eyes at the Rain while Storm pretended to not notice a single thing... Unless they really got into his nerves, then he had no problem in bombing their asses, "bestfriend" and "boyfriend" or not. The younger man really hoped he was not there to get hit by the blast, best wishes and all to Sawada to keep down the damages but he was not going to be caught in that one if he could help it. He was sure that Hayato could deal with it perfectly on his own, preferably with him across the ocean or at least a continent.

Lambo sighed as he watched his brother and his lover trained on the chamber the Italian had built for such purpose. The other guardians, Tsunayoshi and the Varia along Colonnello, who had showed up for a surprise visit, also known as came to provoke certain people to fight. He was resting as he had been called back randomly, to them, to the past, and had took a bit of a beating before blasting the enemies off, the headache slowly disappearing as the time continuities settled down, nausea fading and only weariness remaining.

The Bobino winced as Reborn suddenly hit him on the head making him nauseous again and then Colonnello sprout out from somewhere and started a fight. He tried to edge off but the two had a firm grasp on each arm. Fortunately for him, he feel a hard tug and the two Arcobaleno received a hit on their own heads as the Italian removed him out from their grasp. The man, while still very respectful of the Arcobaleno, had come to a point where he was not afraid to butt in a fight, contradict and generally threat Reborn as a fellow Mafioso instead of a demi-god or something. This tended to come out while planning mission and when Reborn reversed to his old ways of mistreatment.

"Oi! You two, leave the cow brat alone!"

* * *

Author's Notes: I will be painting the whole picture with little drabbles like this. However, I won't be doing Gokureda's, you will have to conclude what's exactly going on in his mind from the various perspectives shown.


End file.
